Who I am and Who I'm Not
by Raynetillsunrise21
Summary: Hermione finds out a secret that has been hidden from her all these years. Her grandparents are powerful wizards. Angry at her parents, Hermione flees home to see the grandparents she has never met. Her parents aren't the only one keeping secrets from her
1. Dicoveries

_Dear Diary,_

_It is the beginning of summer. I'm almost seventeen and a legal witch. My past school year has brought many challenges, but I have survived. I only hope that in the near future, my luck continues to run its course with me. I know my summer cannot be full of happiness; Voldemort is planning to take over the Wizarding World. However, I will not dwell on the bad bits and pieces of my life this summer. _

_My first day home was quite uneventful. Mum woke me early this morning and insisted that we go shopping to celebrate my homecoming. After that, we ate dinner as a family. The atmosphere of my home has changed. My parents know that dark days are ahead. The air smells of awkward intensity. Oh, I'm focusing on the evil again. I must stop. _

_I'm now lying on my hammock in the backyard. When I look up into the black night sky, I know, there must be another world. The universe is too big for there not to be. There must be an alternate universe. One in which everyone receives what they desire. Alas, I know this world cannot last long. The people in this alternate universe are unhappy. It's exterior is deceiving. Hell on earth exists there. They have no limitations, no boundaries. They may have everything, but that's not enough. I'm glad this Earth has limits. If we didn't, happiness could not be found. I hope this summer I can relax. I know that this will be hard though. Harry is spending his last summer at the Dursley's home. He will have to search for Horcruxes soon. Ron and I will accompany him, no matter how much Harry refuses; we will not abandon him. _

_It's getting quite late and the wind is picking up as well. This is my last entry for today._

_-With love and happiness,_

_Hermione _

The trees danced in the moonlight as Hermione sighed and closed her journal. She quickly put on her shoes and walked to her back door. She tried to enter her house quietly in fear of waking her parents. The brunette then tiptoed up the stair to her bedroom. She lazily threw her journal under her bed. Deciding she should rise early tomorrow, she hastily put on her dressing gown and climbed onto her bed. In seconds, the slow breathing of the girl could be heard.

The sun peeked through Hermione's window causing the girl to waken.

"Ugg, morning already," she commented to herself.

The door to Hermione's room opened with a tall, smiling woman emerging into the room.

"Hello dear. It's time to wake up. Look, your father and I are stepping out for a bit. While we're gone, why don't you clean the attic? I know it's a bit dull here compared to school, but this would give you something to do," the woman said to her daughter.

"I suppose your right. I guess I'll clean the attic. So, where are you and dad going?" Hermione replied.

"Oh, you know. Just out to London. We're merely going to be gone for a few hours. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry. Be good." With that said, the woman walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione rose from her bed and walked to the loo, which was connected to her room. She showered and then dressed. After brushing her golden brown curls, she ventured into the kitchen to satisfy her grumbling stomach.

She ate in silence, thinking of how much she changed since the beginning of the year. She noted that her once bushy brown hair had turned to golden wavy locks that cascaded onto her back. To go along with her new curls, her body matured as well. Her teeth were straight and were no longer large. She now had womanly curves and in her opinion a rather sizeable bust. During the last few weeks of school, she remembered boys watching her and shouting catcalls when she passed them. Her thoughts where interrupted by the pecking of an owl at her kitchen window. She walked over and allowed the bird in her home, taking the letter tied around its leg. Hermione flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet looking for any new information about Lord Voldemort. She was so engrossed that the large barn owl had to peck on the counter so Hermione would pay it. After her failed attempt to find anything new in the Wizarding World, Hermione set out for the attic, bringing cleaning products with her.

Hermione entered her attic with caution. She had not ventured in the room since she was a child and upon entering, flashes of her childhood came to mind. She swatted the memories away by shaking her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. She set the cleaning supplies down in an ancient looking chair and browsed the room's content. Upon her search, she found an old chest covered in layers of dust. This was as good a place as any to begin her task, she thought. Hermione took her cleaning rag and wiped the dust off. In the center of the chest was a carved emblem with the word "Evande" on it. Curiously, Hermione opened the chest. The trunk contained worn letters, photographs, and an assortment of wrapped gifts. She was utterly astounded. She speedily looked at the photographs, trying to analyze of who the people in them were. She noticed that the elderly woman had brown curls and the man had large front teeth. The resemblance of the couple to her was breath taking. She then realized that these were her grandparents, her mother's parents. The only thing she knew about them, was that they were dead. She continued to look through the pictures; when she looked at the last picture in that stack she threw it down and gasp. _The picture was moving!_

Hermione thought she had lost her mind. The last picture was moving! She knew that muggle pictures couldn't do that at all. That was when she figured it out.

"My grandparents were WIZARDS!" she screamed to herself.

Hermione was so excited that she ripped opened the letters in the trunk and read them all. When she finished, however, she was confused and upset. Apparently, her grandparents were still alive and trying to contact her. She also found out that her parents and grandparents had gotten into an argument and her parents refused to let them see Hermione. Alas, her grandparents wrote a letter and sent a present every holiday and birthday Hermione had ever experienced. Hermione was filled with rage and was full of questions. She was astonished that her parents had never told her about her grandparents. Why had they kept this from her? What was the argument about? Was her mother a witch? Suddenly, Hermione heard a door slam from down stairs. Quickly, Hermione shut the chest and ran down the stairs to meet the returning adults.

Hermione looked flustered and angry as she joined her parents, who were sitting casually in the kitchen, chatting idly. When she entered the room, her dad raised his head to look at her, immediately noticing her change in mood.

"Hi dear. What's the matter, you look angry?" he questioned.

"Nothing much. I was just cleaning the attic," Hermione replied coolly.

Her father looked dumbstruck and walked over to his wife. As he whispered quietly in her ear, the woman glanced at Hermione, fear racing through her eyes.

"Honey, you didn't happen to come across a trunk in the attic, did you?" her mother whispered.

"Oh, you bet I did. Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were a witch!" screamed Hermione. Her mother looked down in shame, quickly raising her eyes again to lock with her incensed daughter's.

"Honey, I'm not a witch. Your father and I, we thou--"

"NO! You didn't think! You could have told me and I would have understood! But instead, you lock away everything into some…dusty old trunk and expect me never to find out!" roared Hermione, huffing over to a chair. She sat down, and glared at the people she thought loved her, unbridled fury waging a war for dominance with logic. She should let them explain... but they hid this from her! They didn't deserve her 'understanding'.

"Dear, it was for your own good. Your grandparents were well known. You-know-who was in power. It wasn't safe. Your grandparents were archenemies wi--" The older woman was once again silenced by her daughter, whose inner war was finally over. Fury was victorious.

"I DON'T CARE! You could have TOLD me! My grandparents were trying to contact me! They _cared_," The young brunette witch roared. Shoving back from the table, she once again took to her feet. Her father was reminded of a caged tiger as he watched her pace the kitchen. Intending to sooth ruffled feathers, he tried to explain.

"Hermione, listen. Your mother chose not to be a witch a long time ago. She decided that muggle life was more interesting, and definitely more safe. She never went to Hogwarts. Her parents were so well known, and she wanted to separate herself from them. She wanted to make a name for herself,"

"Oh, so _I_ get punished because mum decided to rebel against her parents, Merlin only knows how many years ago? That still doesn't make it alright!" Hermione cried back.

"That's not it at all," whimpered her mother.

"No! That's it! I can't handle this. There's no telling what else you lied to me about!" yelped Hermione. The tears she'd been holding back chose this moment to spill down her cheeks like a waterfall, and suddenly, she couldn't bear to look at her mother anymore.

With a sob, she turned from the room, and rushed up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it. This was it. She just couldn't understand what would drive her parents to such ends, keeping such valuable information from her.  
Grumbling under her breath, and periodically wiping tears from her eyes, she grabbed her wand and started throwing things into her trunk. She emptied her entire closet and took her all of her money. Quickly, before her parents realized what she was doing, Hermione raced out of her room, and climbed the hide-away stairs to the attic. She dragged the trunk containing her grandparents' things from under the massive pile of rubbish, and supported it as she clambered down the stairs. With a flick of her wand, and a few spoken words, her trunks were in the air, following her wherever she went. They followed her down the stairs, where she stumbled over the bottom step, before quickly righting herself. They followed her past the kitchen, where her Mum was sobbing, and her father had his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort the woman. The followed her out the front door, which slammed heartily behind her, and she stood in the yard for a moment. Hermione took a single moment to analyze her actions, wondering if this was the right thing to do, before sniffling, and walking away. She didn't look back.

"This house is not a home," she whispered to herself, blinking back another wave of tears.

Hermione walked to an abandoned alley, and pulled out one of the letter her grandparents had written. Running her eyes over it again, she walked to the edge of the alley, and held out her wand. Suddenly, a large purple bus appeared in front of her. A tall, red-haired young man stumbled out.

"Hello, my name is Carter Crackis and I'll be your host this evening on the Knight Bus," he recited, still smiling. He then heaved Hermione's two trunks onto the bus and placed them by a small, moldy-looking bed.

"Where are you headed?" Mr. Crackis asked politely. "I'm going to see my grandparents. They live at 57 Lanier Drive," she sighed, reading the address off the envelope.

She paid the man and sat down on her temporary bed.

"I'm not wasting my summer. I'm going to see my grandparents and figure this out," Hermione mumbled to herself.

She lay down onto the bed, ignoring the stench that filled her nostrils, and tried to relax her mind which was full of worry and partial regret.


	2. The Evandes

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JKR.

Chapter 2: The Evadnes

"You will not question me boy!" Draco felt the back of his father's hand; something he was quite used to by now. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he knew it just as well as Lucius did, if not better. After all, he'd been personally acquainted with it, fairly often, since he was four years old. Unable to keep his feet under the force of the blow, he went spinning to the ground, but did not stand again. Instead, he kneeled down meekly before the man he called 'Father.'

"Yes Father." He hung his head and stared at the ground, not daring to look up even once. Lucius didn't like it when Draco made eye contact with him. Hell! His father didn't like most of the things Draco did, especially asking questions.

"Now, you know as a Malfoy, it is your responsibility to uphold the family honor. We have gotten wind that the Evadnes have a surviving family member. It is a girl; you know how powerful the females in their family are. She must not survive the summer. This is of great importance. Do you understand me?" His father's cold voice sent a foreboding shiver down his spine.

"Yes father," was all Draco said, his voice quiet and controlled. Still, he did not look up. The tall blond man turned and went to the door, looking disdainfully at his son who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Good." Without another word, Lucius disappeared through the door.

Draco rose as soon as he was sure that his father wasn't coming back. He frowned slightly, pale fingers tracing the ugly bruise forming on the side of his face, and winced. A concealment charm would hide it from his mother at dinner, and after that, he would be gone on the 'assignment' that his father had given him. He wouldn't have to worry about concealing it as long as his Narcissa wasn't around..

The Evadnes had been his family's rivals since before Hogwarts was founded. Considering how old Hogwarts was, that was definitely saying something. This family grudge had lasted a long time, and it was expected to continue with him and the Evadne's newfound heir. Of course Draco would do it; he did everything that was expected of him. Yet still, his father never gave him a single word of kindness. Lucius only ever commented on the things he did wrong, which seemed to be plentiful. In fact, it seemed everything he did was wrong.

Muttering a quick concealment charm, Draco hid the growing bruise. He joined his parents for dinner and conversed pleasantly with his mother before disembarking on his appointed task. Turning on his heel, he Disapparated to one of the many houses that his family owned. Conveniently, it was also located only a few houses down from the Evadne's residence. The Evadnes didn't notice because most of the time, the house was rented to traveling wizards, but his father had kicked the most recent tenants out a week earlier. Sighing, Draco decided to take a walk; outside, he would be able to keep an eye on The House.  
There was only one problem. He looked into the mirror and saw his platinum blond hair shining back at him. It was like wearing a sign that said 'Look at me, I'm a Malfoy!' He took out his wand, muttered a spell, gave his wrist a quick flick, and his hair turned a striking raven black. Then with another flick of his wrist, he tanned his bleach white skin, and turned to look approvingly at his reflection. As long as the Evadnes and their nameless heir didn't look too closely at him, they wouldn't have a clue as to his identity.

He stepped out onto the chilly sidewalk, carefully closing the door behind him. The wind whipped at his face, stinging it a faint pink, and he pulled his cloak tightly around his body. _Who gave the wind permission to be so bloody cold?_ Casting a glance at the Evadne's house, Draco began his slow walk, clutching a book under his arm. If he got tired, he could always sit on the bench conveniently located across from the Evadne's house and read.

Hermione couldn't fall asleep, so she simply stared out the window. The scenery flashed by in a multi-colored blur as they flew through the streets. They had made many stops, so by the time they got close to 57 Lanier Drive it was early in the morning. Hermione was the only one on the Night Bus, because it wasn't supposed to be running in the morning. Fortunately, for her, they made an exception. After all, it was the least they could to after accidentally passing her stop five times! She quickly got off and pulled her trunk out of Carter's not-so-capable hands.

Hermione gazed, open-mouthed, at the starched white houses, with their prime little gardens and perfectly cut hedges. It seemed that all the houses were the same. The only way her grandparent's house differed from the rest was the shiny brass 57 on the door. Taking in the scenery, she noticed, a boy, seemingly her own age, sat reading a book on the bench across the street. She stared at him, and found him vaguely familiar, but before he could look up, she spun around and knocked on the door.

A tall woman answered. Her piercing brown eyes grazed over Hermione in a scrutinizing manner. She rather looked like Professor McGonagall, Hermione realized, except much older and taller. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she had an air of importance about her.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't interested in buying any cookies," the older woman said smiling warmly at Hermione.

"Oh, no, I'm not selling cookies; I've come to see you. My name is Hermione, and I'm-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, for as soon as she said her name, a bright smile lit grandmother's face. Without warning, Mrs. Evadne pulled her into a hug. At first, Hermione felt awkward, but soon enough, she smiled and hugged her back."

"Oh, I knew your mother would come to eventually!" The smile fell off Hermione's face, and caused her grandmother to take back her words. "She didn't, did she?" Hermione shook her head slightly, casting her eyes downward. "You found out for yourself, got mad, and ran away." Hermione nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. _Why did you have to go and agree? Now she's just going to send you back, and you'll be in trouble!_ Her fears evanesced when her grandmother just laughed, and exclaimed, "You definitely are an Evadne."

"Can I stay?" Hermione asked hopefully. Behind her back, she crossed her fingers. _Please oh please oh please..._  
"Stay? Of course you can stay! Edward!" The graying woman called over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Came a muffled reply, and an old man stuck his head out of a door down the hallway. He was bald, except for silver wisps of hair that made a 'u' around the sides of his head. There was a bushy mustache that occupied his upper lip and a smiling playing at his lips.

"Come here!" Mrs. Evadne yelled to him, slight impatience making her quirk her lips. The older man complied, a bit grumpily, and made his way to the front door.  
Upon seeing Hermione, he smiled a bit, and leaned into his wife. "I don't want any cookies!" He whispered fervently, trying to determine the best way to send the little girl packing without hurting her feelings. The last batch of cookies he bought played hell on his digestive system.

The older woman scoffed. "Get here! This is your granddaughter!" He did a double take, but didn't have to be told twice. Immediately, Hermione found herself engulfed in another hug, and ushered into the cozy little house. Now Hermione knew why her mother hugged her a lot. It seemed hereditary.

Draco had looked up from his book just to see a chestnut-haired girl about his age knocking on the door. He strained to listen as the answering woman shouted over her shoulder, but all he could hear was the word 'granddaughter'. That was enough for him. He got up and went inside his house quickly before the Evadnes could spot him.

Author's note: This story is co-written. The first chapter was by me. This one is by my partner. We switch off chapters. Thanks for those who reviewed! Tell you're friends!


	3. Conversations of Confusion and Hard Love

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JKR 

This chapter has explicit language. Also, I will not update again until I get at least 10 reviews. This chapter was written by me.

Chapter Three: Conversations of Confusion and Hard Love 

Hermione stepped into her grandparents' house gleefully. She couldn't believe she had found them nor could she believe that she disobeyed her parents!

"Dear, we haven't seen you since your birth! My, you looked so beautiful. You do take after our side of the family, thank Merlin! Come, come! Follow me into the sitting room while your grandfather takes your trunks," said Hermione's newly found grandmother.

Hermione smiled shyly at the couple and did as requested.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm here! I'm so…nervous but anxious at the same time! I have so many questions!" squeaked Hermione.

"I'm sure. Now, first things first. How did you find us? I was so sure your mother hadn't told you of us."

Hermione's grandfather returned from his trip and nestled down next to his wife.

"Well… she didn't. You see, yesterday morning, my mother suggested I cleaned the attic while her and my father were out. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I agreed to it. Therefore, I ate breakfast and went to the attic. Since I hadn't been in there for years, I looked around at everything. One of the first things I saw was a dusty trunk. Of course, me being the curious person I am, I opened it. In it I found loads if pictures, letters, and even presents. I was so inquisitive that I ripped all of the letters open, read them all, and discovered that you both were in fact _not_ dead and were trying to contact me. Then my parents came home. I confronted them about it. That started the fight. Which led to me leaving on the Knight Bus and finding you," explained Hermione.

"Oh, dear! Well, it could have been worse. Did your parents ever tell you why we were never allowed to see you?" asked the grandmother.

"To cut a long story short, sort of. I found out that you all were fighting in the letters. However, when I had the fight, I never let them finish. The most I heard was: "It wasn't safe. Your grandparents were well known. They had… And that was it"

"Dear, they were right in some cases. Your grandfather and I are quite well known. It in truth, was not safe. The last thing they were trying to tell you is that, we're archrivals with another family. One that is very close to…you-know-who," explained the woman.

"I see. What family then?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Well, they live not but a few yards away."

"Who grandmother? Who?"

"The Malfoys," said the elderly woman.

Hermione gasped out loud. She couldn't believe it! No wonder why Malfoy hated her! "_Wait I don't have the same last name as my grandparents. Malfoy hates me because he thinks I'm a muggle-born witch," _thought Hermione.

"Do the Malfoys know that you have a grand-daughter?" pondered Hermione.

"No they don't. Moreover, we would like to keep it that way. If they found out about you, you could be harmed. Now, the older Malfoys, have a grandson I'm told. Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, I do. He and I aren't exactly friends either," responded Hermione.

"Well, you'll have to disguise you then. Stand up. We'll just give you a nice tan and green eyes," prompted the grandmother.

Hermione let out a yelp of excitement and stood. Her grandfather promptly stood as well, taking out his wand. Her grandfather then pointed his wand at Hermione and said, "**Dissimulo facies."**

Hermione's appearance quickly changed. Her skin changed into a deep bronze color and her eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"Oh, I want to see!" squealed Hermione.

Hermione's grandparents quickly directed her to the nearest lavatory. Hermione walked slowly in front of the mirror. She was amazed. She felt so…exotic. She became entranced by her own reflection. A few minutes later, her grandparents knocked on the door. Hermione obligingly opened the door instantly.

"Dear, we can fix supper if you'd like. I know you must be exhausted," cooed her grandfather.

"I am quite tired. I think I'll just rest. I'm sorry. Could you show me where I'm sleeping, please?"

"Why, sure," responded the couple together.

Being led by the elderly couple, Hermione followed them up the stairs and down a small hallway. They stopped in front of an oak door and bade Hermione good night. Hermione then cheerfully opened the door to her bedroom. It was beautiful! The walls were a gold shade that sparkled and the carpet was a deep red color. The bed was very large and looked as if it could fit all of Hogwarts on it! The room had windows overlooking the street. It even had its own bathroom fully equipped with a grand bathtub and shower. Hermione was numb it was so stunning. Realizing she was moderately tired, she found her trunk at the end of the bed and changed in silence. She then took the liberty of making a dramatic motion, sinking into the pillows. She was instantly asleep.

Draco woke up before the sun had even risen. He was deathly tired, but dared not to sleep any longer. He grumpily untangled himself from his bed sheets and walked into his grand bathroom to take a shower. He undressed quickly and stepped in the shower, allowing the water to cascade off of his bruised body. His mind was full of worry. He had no idea of how to capture and then kill the Evande heir. He saw the girl yesterday but just barely. The only way he could ever talk to girls was when he was screaming at them. He finished cleansing his body and stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. He sighed deeply and then said, "I'll just have to seduce her. Merlin, I hope she's not ugly like…Pansy." Then he shuddered at the thought.

Draco left the bathroom sulking. He dressed in comfortable muggle jeans and polo sweater. He then decided to take a book, a rivet of parchment, and a quill outside with him so he could further devise a plan. He then muttered a spell to change his pale body to be tanned and blonde hair to be jet black. Draco rushed out the door hoping his father did not come looking for him.

He walked along to the same bench he was at yesterday when the Evande heir came. He then took out parchment and quill he had stuffed in his pocket and began to write.

Dear father,

Another day passes. The anger planted by you grows hotter. I'm writing you another letter, though you'll never read it. I will never let all of the vile comments that have crossed my mind get into **your** hands. Those same hands that have gotten attached to my face everyday. How do you even call yourself a father? You've never taught me a thing except hate and how much a hit to my face bleeds. You made me isolate myself. I can show no emotion, or I'm disowned. I don't blame mother though. She won't harm you at all. She still loves you. You sick bastard, what did I do to deserve this? Even though I blame you more than Mum for the miseries of my growing up, I don't hate you as I wish I did. Maybe that's because hate is such a strong emotion, and you don't really call up any feeling in me but anger, not hate. I still question why I was and still am beat by you. Is it because Mum and I don't fit into your selfish preferred lifestyle? I know in your sophisticated, murky world people think you're a big deal. I thought so too until I was four. I have lost all respect for you.

Your egotistically named son,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco finished his letter and pocketed it. The sun was rising as he picked up his book and started reading; he was waiting for the Evande heir.

Hermione was awakened by the rising sun. Her body felt warm and relaxed. Deciding she would explore the neighbor, she rose to shower and dress.

After dressing into jeans and a nicely fitting sweater, Hermione trekked softly down the stairs into the clean marble kitchen. She wanted to cook for her grandparents, but she didn't know where anything was in the unfamiliar kitchen. Instead, she grabbed an apple and a glass of orange juice and headed out the door. To her surprise, there was a boy around her age sitting on the bench outside. She saw he was deeply engrossed in his book, so she crept silently over and sat next to him. The boy still didn't acknowledge her so she studied his face and body. Hermione thought the boy was very handsome, but she noticed he seemed…familiar in some way. It was like the aura around him was bizarrely recognizable but she couldn't place a name to him. She was determined to find out who he was. To solve her mystery, she stared at him. Finally, the boy sensed someone watching him and looked around. Seeing the girl next to him made him yelp a little. Hermione giggled.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Why are you laughing?" asked the boy.

"Because you squealed when you saw me. I've never met a boy who could do that. Well, except for this one time," explained the girl.

Draco put his book down and studied the girl carefully. He noticed that that the girl was quite…sexy. Her body was amazing, but her aura was…familiar. She reminded Draco of a sexy librarian. He decided that this girl **must** have been the Evande heir. "_Time to put the moves on her. Wait, what if those old bags told her who I was? I must use another name. Wait, why isn't she at Hogwarts? Or is she?" _thoughtDraco.

"Sorry, you just…startled me. I live in this neighborhood. Why haven't I seen you before?" asked Draco in husky tone.

"Well, I'm just here visiting my gr… great friends. Friends of the family. I'm… Emma. Yes, I'm Emma. So who are you then?" prompted Hermione.

"Oh, I'm… Tom. So sexy, do you go to Hogwarts? I do. I'm in the best house. Slytherin," said Draco in a tempting voice.

Hermione sneered at him after the comment.

"Sexy? Are you kidding me? I don't even know you and you're already trying…trying to seduce me you creep!" fumed Hermione.

"Oh please, don't deny it baby. You must be a Gryffindor. It's okay. It's about time we had house unity. I'll let this one slide," cooed Draco.

"You are unbelievable! Oh, did your father teach you those sleazy pick-up lines? I bet he gave you that bruise too! What's wrong? Daddy got your tongue?" Draco then stood as well as Hermione; his thrashing was not over yet. Draco's face burned red with embarrassment. He had forgotten to cover his bruise.

"Don't you point your finger at me!" yelled Hermione.

Draco knew that the girl had him cornered. He flopped onto the bench again.

"Merlin, are you bipolar or something?" said the girl.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and then straightened it again. He stood yet again, the anger in him rising.

"Where do you get off saying that! My father does not lay his hands on me! He did not teach me anything like that! I'm not the one strutting around here, staring at innocent people and then screaming at them! Are you some confidential scarlet woman? First one's always free right! Oh, **please** do me! Merlin, you're pathetic!" said Draco sarcastically.

Hermione was awestruck.

"Well then! At least I'm not some fucking narcissist bipolar depressant! I bet it's not your father that beats you, it's your mum because all of the pompous and arrogant things that fall out of your mouth! You ostentatious blubbering idiot. Talking to women like that because mummy and daddy didn't pay you any attention or love you. Poor Tom," sneered Hermione.

"You wouldn't know now would you. You're little Miss Perfect. You have no idea how hard my life is. My father may not love me like other peoples' dads, but he in fact **does **love me. Yes, it's hard love, but it's love all the same. For the love that heals our lives is mostly hard love," said Draco, his voice in singsong.

Both of them sank onto the bench. Draco was defeated and wanted to hide under a rock somewhere. Hermione leaned over and hugged the boy and said, "You can't let him do this to you. I'm sorry."

Draco felt heat rise in his body, warming all of his frozen interior. He felt happy and somewhat safe. The two finally stopped hugging.

"Um…yeah. I ha..have to ggo," stammered Draco.

"Me too," whispered Hermione.

The two blushed furiously and ran off in opposite directions making sure not to look back.


End file.
